Seven Night Goals
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: [Will be rated as M later for intense gore and physiological terror. OCs will make later appearances.] Mike Schmidt needs to pay for upcoming classes at college, and so he stumbles onto the Freddy Fazbear night watchman add in the newspaper. Soon he makes it past night one, night five, another week, until he stays for an entire month. But for what purpose? For what cost?
1. Mike Schmidt

**Hey Guys! I've been meaning to post something FNAF-related for a while now with my own OCs staring in it. They're not making their appearance in this chapter but I hope it's fun to read anyway!**

**However, you get to meet one, but she doesn't do anything special but say a few lines.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Monday afternoons are glum, but not for Mike Schmidt.<p>

Today he had read the paper earlier this morning about the job opening for a Night Shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and had called in about it. They had gladly accepted him in for a tour before he would start his shift for tonight.

Mike walked into the large restaurant and looked around for a moment, feeling a sort of nostalgia from his childhood, before he walked up to the head counter for admissions. There was a tall woman in a blue uniform behind the desk, reading out of a hardcover book, as he leaned against the hard wood, "Excuse me, but I'm here for the night watch tonight, I'm supposed to meet with the manager for a tour before I get started."

She looked up at him with uninterested eyes before closing her book with a snap, making Mike wince a bit. "I'm not an employee here, the woman before me just asked me to watch her place while she went to go talk with the manager."

Mike leaned off the counter and put his hands up, "Well okay, sorry about that…"

"It's fine." she mumbled before heading back into her book.

The atmosphere between the two was quite uncomfortable, seeing that neither of the two could leave from their positions.

Let's take a moment to look at these two characters. On one hand, let's start with Mike Schmidt, the twenty four year old college graduate who was looking for another job to balance his apartment's rent. He was planning on continuing college to continue learning World History and one day become one of those people in History documentaries and maybe even explore the world one day.

Mike was a bit short for his age but otherwise looked pretty average for a guy in his early twenties, sandy hair and blue eyes all the way. Yet, Mike's choice in attire made him look much younger, or at least sixteen. He wore a very large brown trench coat that his grandfather had given to him a while back over some faded jeans and a shirt he had found at the bottom of his drawers.

Now, the woman on the other hand, had an outfit like one of the security guards that worked there. She wore a pale blue jacket with different patches on it, a navy blue skirt that went to her knees, and work heels…for whatever work she did.

The woman was twenty five years of age with tanned skin and very orange hair that seemed to be very poofy and went down to her midsection, the blue cap she wore helped her control most of it. Her skin was very heavily freckled.

"Val!" a man from down the kitchen and restroom hallway called out. "Val, I need you to get me the toolkit!"

The woman at the counter responded by slamming her book down, "I'm not here to work for you, Richard!"

"Val!" a man walked out from around the corner; upon closer realization Mike realized that it was the manager. "How many times have I told you? I need all the hands that I can get when there's not much for security here!"

"Whatever!" she packed her possessions, for what seemed to be her book, phone, and a few slips of paper, and stormed out of the restaurant. "I'm not one of your giant rubbish robots!"

The manager seemed to growl in her direction before turning to Mike with a much more pleasant face, "Sorry you had to see that, Sport, but some of my staff can seem a bit on-edge when they're surrounded by children."

Mike took a look at him; the larger man in front of him seemed to be at least a foot taller with amazing red hair that stood up straight with the help of pretty much a whole gallon of hair gel. The man's suit was black in contrast to the rest of the employee's lighter outfits.

"You're Mike right?" he held out his hand. "If I remember correctly from our conversation on the phone from earlier?"

"That's right!" Mike gladly shook his hand. "I'm here for the Night Watcher's job."

"Nice, nice, I'll show you around." The red head unhooked his hand before snaking his arm around Mike's shoulders.

They walked out into the main cafeteria, "Here at Freddy Fazbear's we bring love and joy to children by providing them with fun and entertaining characters. Your job is to make sure they don't go haywire at night and damage anything, since we can't keep them off because their servers might lock up."

The band was out playing as the children cheered and ate gooey pizza, "Just make sure they're not damaged between the six hours of your shift and everything will go smoothly."

"That sounds really easy," Mike turned to face him, "but what's the catch?"

"Pardon?"

"You're giving me a job that sounds like all I have to do is sit on my butt and look at statues, shouldn't the pay be lower for something like that or are you messing with me?"

"What?" the manager chuckled. "You want me to lower your pay?"

"Oh no!" Mike waved his wands. "I didn't mean that, it's just that I can't help but be curious about this job."

"No sweat it kid, there may be a few kinks to this gig but it's pretty easy to understand. Here, I'll show you to your workspace." he then led the young recruit to the back and into the office where the two halls connected. There was an older man sitting at a garbage-filled desk was a fan on full-blast as he checked the cameras.

"How are you doing Mark?" the manager asked the other employee.

Mark looked up and gave a dazzling smile to the two other men, "Everything's fine here, Freddy's is peaceful today."

Mike couldn't help but feel at ease listening to Mark's voice, for it was as sweet and thick as molasses. So far, the whole of Freddy Fazbear's had been like a sweet job deal, if he could just play out this job until he had enough money to stable his bank account then everything could work like a dream.

"What do you think, Mike? Feel up for taking up the open position of the Night Watcher?" the manager asked.

"Yeah!" Mike was enthusiastic. "Can I now call you 'Boss?'"

"Sure thing, but you can also call me Mr. Fowles, or just plain Ricky."

The deal was sealed; Mike Schmidt now had a new job to help support himself until it wasn't needed anymore. This was going to be a piece of cake!

Or so he thought.

Michael sat at the desk which Mark had been previously stationed during the day and set his phone down near the charger. He was now in his new uniform, which consisted of a light blue jacket, red Freddy Fazbear shirt, and a security cap, tipping his blue cap to get a better view at the tablet at the tablet that was now at the desk.

Mike picked it up to inspect that it came to life with motion-sensor technology, meaning that it turned itself on and off whenever you picked it up or put it back down. He flipped through it a few times, getting the hang of viewing the pizzeria with little to no light from a camera's view.

The phone then rang, altering Mike that it was probably the welcome call that Mr. Fowles had written in the employee report that he had given him before leaving.

Mike looked over at the old red device, seeing that it was a type of landline phone for the security office. He pressed a button to hear it on speaker.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." It was a male's voice, probably a bit older than Mike.

" Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact." This was the other security guard, the one before Mike?

"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" he didn't sound so confident.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read." oh joy.

"Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred-" what? "-a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"WHAT." Mike yelled as his good mood started to decline. What was this guy on the other end trying to pull, because it sure wasn't funny?

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about." Mike wanted to barf; he was starting to dislike this guy.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too." Okay, Mike was starting to find him funny again.

"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night." warning bells were starting to go off in Mike's head again as he stood up in fear.

"Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87." The Bite?! What 'bite'?

"Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" Mike screamed in horror, this was not mentioned in the employee report at all.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person." what?

"They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." okay?

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area." NOT OKAY.

"So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." Mike gently put his hands over his face in horror, holding his head as if his eyes and teeth were about to fall out.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up." OH REALLY? Is this how you're dealing with your job?

"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The message clicked off, filling the building with ambient silence.

Mike sat back down at his desk and checked the cameras, seeing no movement he put the tablet down and tried to calm his breathing. Okay, so he may have picked an innocent-looking job from the newspaper and had decided to go for it. He thought that he could just sit around for six hours and relax but no, this job was so much more.

There was also a possibility that the guy on the recorded message could have been messing with him, like seriously why would the animatronic characters do that to him? It may be against the rules for an endoskeleton to him, for it may frighten the children just to see the bare metal thing, but to forcefully stuff them was just too much.

Mike leaned back in his chair and sighed, he was caught between what he was supposed to believe. He sat up straight in the swivel chair and looked through the cameras again, still no movement. The three animatronics were still set in their places.

This became a constant pattern, checking to see if the doors and lights worked, checking the cameras, and breathing. After an hour in, Mike had stopped checking the cameras and doors altogether, for it was a bit pointless to think that children's animatronics would be out to stuff him.

Another hour passed with Mike looking through messages on his phone and writing up papers to help refresh himself for next semester. He was about to start the next paragraph when a noise sounded from up the left hallway. Mike sat up a little straighter, it had sounded like heavy footsteps.

He brought up the tablet to see what was going on, switching to the hall. There was something tall…walking very slowly towards the end of the hallway. Oddly enough, as it approached, there was a soft sound of clanking metal getting louder and louder. The figure passed under the lighting of the camera, illuminating its face.

Mike gave a little scream at seeing the purple rabbit known as Bonnie glancing into the camera. It disappeared into the edge of the screen, alerting Mike that Bonnie was approaching the left door.

The noise then slowed to a stop, just right outside of the darkened doorway. Mike slowly reached for the door light and shakily pressed the white button.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but this was probably a thousand times worse. The lights illuminated Bonnie's giant face, great shadows disappearing into its suite. His giant frame seemed to be leaning into the door, very slowly.

Mike was paralyzed by fear, his eyes wide with terror and disbelief. Out of consciousness, he pushed himself back into the office chair as if he could escape the giant robot.

Bonnie had decided to raise his right arm and reach out towards the night guard, its soft paw grasping for the human's skull.

Mike reacted fast, seeing where this was going; he swept himself under the larger figure's arm and pushed them back behind the doorway. Bonnie, taken by surprise, stumbled and let out a dull moan from his voice box. The night watchman slammed his fist on the door button, a heavy set of iron doors closing down and separating him and the rabbit.

Continuing, Mike spun around and also punched the other door button on the right side, making sure that no one else could get in. He then collapsed onto the floor in a puddle of sweat, his heartbeat racing.

After a minute, Mike bolted back up and looked through the left window to see that Bonnie was now walking away. When Bonnie passed the window, Mike fearfully ducked for cover, earning him a glazed look from the animatronic character.

He gave out a sound like an elephant deflating, falling back to the floor in emotional agony. The phone guy had been right; these things were creeping around at night to get him. Did he believe that the animatronics were out for his blood? Maybe, judging by how Bonnie had made a move to grab Mike's head.

It took him around five minutes to get back up and check the time; it was nearly four in the morning, only two more hours to go. He checked how much power he had and was surprised to see that he only had around seventy percent, which was still quite a lot. If he were to keep his doors closed all night then he would come off safe, no doubt.

So that's what Mike did, he got back into his chair, flipped the tablet back up, and located Bonnie in the Parts and Services room. He sighed in relief when he saw Bonnie try to pick up certain animal heads and fit them on one of the bare endoskeletons in the room instead of coming after Mike with one of the fuzzy heads.

It was nearly five in the morning when Mike had decided to flip back to the stage and see…only one lone Freddy Fazbear.

He gulped thickly, his eyes wide with fright. Mike then begun to flip through the cameras, seeing a surprising Bonnie in the supply closet, and flipped over to the disabled camera in the kitchen. The clanging of pots and pans were picked up by the small microphone that was embedded into the cheap piece of security equipment, alerting Mike to the presence of one huge yellow chicken.

Thankfully, he kept his doors down, Bonnie making another appearance before returning to the stage, and Chica only coming into view onto one of the right hallway cameras before heading back towards the stage.

Six AM rolled around, the alarm clock in the office chiming with children's cheerful voices shouting "Yay!" Mike however, stayed for about ten more minutes, still unsatisfied that the animatronics could still be roaming around.

He sat in his office, sitting still, and listening to any other noises that could echo down the two halls that his office had been squeezed into.

Mike Schmidt walked out of the pizzeria at a quarter after six, his eyes wide in terror at what he had encountered over the night.

How foolish was he, charging into a place where other night watchers came out as 'missing' or emotionally broken. The guy on the phone had called him when his shift had started to welcome him and to warn him in the lightest way possible that he was going to die. Mike had instead kept those warnings to the back of his head and it was almost too late to take them to heart until he saw that Bonnie was about to reach in through the door at him.

He had made sure to unlock and relock the doors to the family pizzeria, making sure that he was safe from whatever was left inside.

Mike went back home and instantly sallied forth towards his bed, collapsing into it as his body fell into a deep slumber.

He dreamt that morning, where he was back in the restaurant. Mike wasn't the same though, for he was wearing a traditional hospital gown and a plastic tag of identification on his right wrist. He began walking towards nowhere, the halls stretching before him. His bare feet slapped against the surprisingly clean floors, the sound creating echoes along the gray-tinted wonderland.

Had he have a mental breakdown inside of Freddy's? Was he inside of some twisted mental asylum? More questions tickled the back of his mind from within the dream.

Soon, Mike began to realize that there was another pair of footsteps coming behind him. He hadn't noticed it at first until his footsteps began to sound out-of-synch with the sound that reverted off of the tiles.

The young adult increased his pace, knowing that something was terribly wrong. Sensing his worry, the unknown figure behind him also increased its pace.

Mike responded by breaking off into a sprint, to get away from whoever was targeting him. The walls began to morph as he ran, twisting themselves into contorted shapes that spiraled into an infinite figure. Black and white tiles became black and red, imitating oozing blood. The black and white squares on the walls changed into circular heads with tears running out of their uneven eyes.

Mike's vision became hazy with dark maroon clouds dying the endless landscape in front of him a deep haze of red. The altogether, he stopped and turned around to face the figure. He wish he hadn't.

It was a tall and dark shadowed thing with a human's frame, glowing white eyes, and visible teeth. The thing leaned over him, staring him down, and roared into Mike's face.

"I-T-S-M-E"

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, I just had to end it there, sorry for the cliffhanger.<strong>

**I already have a ****rough draft****for the second chapter typed-out, but I'd like some feedback before I continue, just to see how this first chapter looks. There will be a lot of long chapters, non-cliched romance, and heavy gore, unlike my other things. I ****like****how FNAF brings out the scarier side of my personality and how my dark thoughts can make something very ****physiologically****terrifying.**

**However, the terror hasn't really started yet, so please stay tuned!**


	2. Foxy

**Hey welcome back everyone and thanks for the reviews! I actually got one review regarding the two OCs that will appear in this story and so I'll say a few things. NO. These OCs will not take over the story, both of them are very important to the plot and without them this would just be a novelization of five Night's at Freddy's with empty parts that feel like something belongs there.**

**Anyway, this is Foxy's chapter so I hope I did okay writing this. Heh.**

* * *

><p>Now Mike went through his normal day as usual, getting up at one in the morning for lunch, going to work at a grocery store until five, and then going back home to eat whatever dinner he could eat before his night shift at Freddy's. It was a new schedule that he was trying out, now that he had a night job. Too bad that he didn't have much for an appetite that day after his nightmare.<p>

Mike tried to forget what he saw chasing him in the dream, but the darkened face would always come back to haunt him whenever he was trying to do something normal. Whenever he took a bite out of his food, the dark face with its white eyes and teeth loomed into his view. As he staked boxes in the frozen section of the grocery store, its tall figure would slide across his eyes. Driving to and from work, he nearly crashed his car when he thought the dark thing was in his rearview mirror.

Whether he liked it or not, Mike had to return back to Freddy Fazbear's. One, he needed the money, and two; he had to find out what had triggered him to be haunted by the ghastly figure.

Had Mike thought about telling someone about how odd the animatronics acted at night? Yes, definitely yes. Yet, the young night watcher had decided that no one would believe him. If you really thought about it like Mike had last night, animatronics trying to stuff you into a suite? Hilarious.

The police would put him in jail, his family and friends would laugh at him, even the newspapers would try and squeeze him into the gossip column or something. Even, it stated in the employee report, Mike was not supposed to talk about what happens afterhours, only to his manager.

He really needed to bust in on Mr. Fowles during the working hours about this, but try as he might; Mike was just too tired to deal with it. Oh well, the morning employees and Mr. Fowles were due to arrive around seven in the morning, so Mike would just wait it out tonight and confront him about it.

Coming in a bit early was a bit weird, seeing that Mike wanted to spend as less time away from the wretched place, but he had a job to do. Mike decided to stand in front of the main three animatronics, with his hands on his hips. He glared at them, still unsure why they wouldn't just lunge out at him right now.

Mike continued to look at them with disdain until he realized that there were only about five minutes until his shift began. He turned tail and marched towards his small office.

Michael set his phone down next to the landline just as the large red phone rang. It seemed a bit odd that it would ring almost right before his shift started.

Seeing no harm, he put the phone on speaker, "Hello?"

A familiar voice reached his ears, "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"

Here we go again, Mr. Sarcastic was back on the line, "I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."

Wait a minute- WHAT?! "Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

Mike flipped up the tablet to see that Bonnie was already offstage, much to his horror. He flipped through the cameras to see that he had retreated back to Parts and Services.

The guy on the phone continued "Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"

If this was some sort of joke then it wasn't funny, Mike switched back to the stage area to see that Chica and Freddy were still in their places.

"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."

Well that made a lot more sense now, since Mike had a bit late to react to that statement last night.

"So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

"Right." Mike stretched his statement as went to check back on Bonnie on the tablet.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know."

Pirate's Cove? He had only seen it through the cameras last night, but he had just dismissed it as some sort of weird attraction for special events. Now another character in that place? That was just…no what was he thinking, the place had clearly said over and over again that there were only three animatronics.

"Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

The phone clicked once and was silent as the not-so dead of night.

Mike had put the tablet down to conserve energy while he had listened to the message; he brought it back up again to see that Bonnie was on the move, making his way back through the cafeteria. The night watchman flipped back towards the stage as soon as Bonnie looked up to see the swiveling object watching him. Stage still had Chica and Freddy, the two still looking forward with dead eyes.

Mike decided to check back at Bonnie, the purple rabbit was now at the end of the hallway so Mike decided to put the tablet back down and slam the left door button. A minute later Bonnie arrived, almost not looking too pleased at the fact Mike had seen him ahead of time.

Seeing that it was still the beginning of the night, the animatronic began to trudge back towards the cafeteria to try and plot another way to get into the office. Leaving Mike alone, the young adult decided to reopen the door to help conserve power. Now knowing that the animatronics progressed nightly, Mike was sure that they would come back plenty of more times before his shift was over.

He waited a minute before checking out the stage again, still no activity. Mike flipped around again and saw that Bonnie was stationed near some tables in the cafeteria that were close to the camera. It seemed like Bonnie was going to take his time tonight with getting to Mike, so the security guard put the tablet back down and stretched.

An hour passed with Mike listening to the noises on either sides of the halls and making sure to check the cameras regularly. Bonnie had yet to come back, but Chica had begun to move off the stage and into the cafeteria. At one point, Mike did check Pirate's Cove and saw the curtains still shut and no activity whatsoever coming from there.

He had a nagging suspicion that the guy on the phone had wanted to say more about watching the area but was unable to do so. For a long time, Mike had remembered on all the cheesy commercials and ads for this place, there were three star characters. Freddy Fazbear, leader of the band and restaurant, Bonnie the Bunny, lead guitarist and fuzzy pal, and Chica the Chick, leading icon for children to stuff themselves with the junk food served there and girl member to even out the band. For another animatronic to be here would be something that the place would have said about a billion times or more sponsored then their three stars.

The guy on the phone was a bit pushier with the fact to check on the cove tonight then last night. If there was an animatronic then that meant it would become increasingly active as well?

Mike shook his head as he flipped the tablet to check back on the animatronics, Bonnie was in Parts and Services now, Chica was now entering the kitchen…and Pirate Cove had its curtains drawn back just a smidge.

He froze when he saw the gnarled face peek out from behind the dusty curtains; the large thing was looking straight into the cameras.

Mike slammed the tablet back down, his face washed out in disbelief. The Phone Guy was right, there had been something there, and Mike had been foolish again to disregard his warnings.

For a moment, he chuckled, 'Phone Guy' sounded like a good nickname for the guard who had worked the week before him.

Mike picked up the tablet again to check his surroundings, the only problem that could be seen was Chica steadily walking down the right hallway (close the right door) and a still peeking animatronic out in Pirate's Cove.

Two hours passed each equally not fun with the fact that Mike had to stop Bonnie twice and Chica once more in coming to his door. After three o'clock, Mike had stopped checking on Pirate's Cove, seeing that the animatronic wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Truthfully, Mike had decided that the lone robot couldn't really go anywhere with its presumed-to-be tattered state. If that decommissioned animatronic wanted to move, then it can, but Mike would be able to hear it as soon as it clattered off of the small stage that it inhabited.

It was then half after four in the morning when Mike heard a strange sound at the end of the left hall. Just to make sure, he checked the door light and cameras for Bonnie but didn't find the purple rabbit anywhere in sight.

There was another metal clatter on the tiled floor, now that Mike was at abrupt attention, it sounded like it was coming from the cafeteria. When he switched to that camera feed, only a twisted smile from Chica met his gaze. He switched to the Parts and Services feed and saw Bonnie looking at the bare endoskeleton with curiosity.

Mike was now starting to panic, flipping through the camera feed madly. He went back to the stage and saw that Freddy had turned himself to face the camera, shadows covering his furry face.

If Bonnie was in the back, Chica in the central area, and Freddy still in his place, then that meant-

Oh no.

Mike sharply went back to the camera feed at Pirate's Cove and saw a dark figure disappear into the shadows. The curtains were drawn back enough for a very large figure to fit through and the out of order sign currently had a different message on it.

"ITS ME" was coated onto the sign in thick bold lettering.

Mike rushed to check the other cameras, but before he could do so he heard thick metal feet running down the left hall. He lunged for the door button in fright but didn't make it in time as a large solid object crashed into him and screeched.

Mike fell to the floor of the office in shock, stunned at what had just happened. He looked up and saw the animatronic from Pirate's Cove loom over him. Its fur suit, or what was left of it, was mainly red but from half of the waist and under showed it to be a deep khaki color like pants. Everything under the knees was beyond repair to the suit, exposing its metal endoskeleton beneath. There was a black eye patch that was flipped up over its right eye and a pirate's hook that was where it's right paw was supposed to be.

It had the appearance of a large fox, with its long dislocated muzzle and pointed ears and fur. The animatronic's gold eyes leered down at Mike as he tried to crawl back onto his feet.

It took a step towards him, its head shaking as it prepared to say something. Mike slipped on the office chair that had fallen when he had bolted towards the door button; he landed back on his back.

"Yerr…" it finally spoke, its muzzle not moving as the endoskeleton's jaw worked with the voice box. "Looks like I'm going to be the one to tear ye open first!"

Mike scrambled out of the office as fast as his limbs could carry him into the hallway. Thankfully Chica wasn't anywhere near him so he had a little less of a hassle getting back up. He ran into the nearest room that he could find, the Men's Restrooms.

The rouge animatronic, however, was hot on his trail. Stopping in the right doorframe and waving its hook, "Argh! Ye can run, but ye can' hide from ol' Foxy!"

Mike swerved and ran into one of the middle stalls before stepping on top of the toilet seat to try and hide himself. He shivered as he realized how cold the pizzeria actually got at night.

The red fox animatronic barged in, it's hook scrapping along the walls, gave a sniffing noise from its voice box and slowly walked towards the line of stalls. It crouched low to the ground, "Now where did ya' go?"

The animatronic continued its approach towards the first stall, humming a low tune. It opened the stall door in an instant, its hook lashing out towards the area above the toilet. Seeing no one there, its hook catching air, it slowly closed the stall door and continued to the next one at an equally slow pace.

Mike was currently shaking in the fifth stall, flinching every time a door was opened and the fox would lunge. Soon it was his turn, the animatronic slowly creeping up in the stall door he was hiding in. Its gold eyes flashed through the area between the door and the pole where the stall connected with the one on its right.

Mike had to act fast or else he would end up as the pepperoni on the day's pizza. Quivering, the idea came to him, and he got into action.

Now the animatronic, sensing movement, lunged out and into the fifth stall, slicing his hook into the air much more than he had with his previous attempts. It then stomped when it realized that there was no scream of terror, no squirting blood, no organs falling onto the floor, oh no. Its hook caught the air where Mike had been squirming at seconds ago.

Something moved from within the animatronic's peripheral vision, causing them to look to their left and see Mike hurrying out from under the first stalls door and running out of the washroom. The animatronic roared, realizing that it had been fooled, and ran back towards the hallway. It slammed into the white tiled wall since it didn't have the softer padding on its metal feet like the other animatronics and brought itself back up hurriedly.

By the time it was out of the Men's restroom, Mike was already slamming the doors shut. The animatronic still ran up to the right door and knocked a few times, draining Mike's power, before walking slowly back towards its hiding place in Pirate's Cove.

Mike looked through the cameras and saw the fox animatronic climb back onstage and slowly ease the curtains shut, making sure to leave a tiny sliver for its eyes to peek through. He looked at the stage for a few more moments before setting the tablet down, releasing a long sigh.

Hopefully, Mike felt that it would be the last rush of excitement he would ever get with that animatronic. He had truly felt like a tiny mouse running away from its predator. This animatronic seemed smart, and lethal, seeing that it had a working hook and the only one which had talked to Mike so far.

Something caught his mind; didn't the animatronic tell him that its name was Foxy?

Mike picked up his phone and opened it up to check the internet, typing in the words 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Foxy'. Surprisingly, a bunch of search results appeared ready to be read by curious viewers.

The night watchman pressed on the first result, a wiki page for the listed animatronic. It was mainly about whom the character was and how it had been decommissioned.

Mike read about 'Foxy the Pirate' aloud, "Had a separate show and very popular among small children blah blah blah…used to wear a larger outfit before put off the stage yada yada yada…the main purpose of it's out of order is that-"

He stopped for a moment, adjusting himself, "-he was put out of order due to the horrific events known as 'The Bite of '87'? What?"

That was the second time such an event had been mentioned here, startling him. Mike went back a page and retyped 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Bite of '87' and was met with a wider arrangement of results.

He looked for a few articles with wide eyes before coming to a conclusion; apparently some kid was accidently bitten by the pirate fox and had their frontal lobe torn to shreds. Thankfully, the kid had lived, but they now faced learning and personality dysfunctions in their daily life. Foxy was put out of order and left to rot on his stage, a painful reminder to the pizzeria and the crying children of what had happened on that fateful day.

Mike put his phone down and rubbed at his temples, completely exhausted about the news with Foxy. He just wanted to get out of here tonight without seeing that bastard's face for a long time. Regretfully, he had learned his lesson and so he had to check the cameras regularly just to make sure the rogue animatronic wouldn't come after him.

He flipped the tablet back up to see that the cove was all calm, much to his relief. Then he checked for the other three just to be safe, Bonnie was in the Supply Closet while Chica was in the corner next to the office. Freddy, however, had moved back to facing the fallen curtains in front of him, granting that everything was peaceful around the stage area. Mike just needed to check those cameras and make sure the doors were safe, and then he'd be out of here.

Something black clouded his vision for a moment, making him nearly fall face-flat onto the desk. Oh no, not now, not another dizzy spell from his nightmare last night.

Thankfully, the clock rolled onto six am, signaling that his shift was over. Mike waited until the rest of the animatronics were back in their places before he snuck out of the hell-forsaken place.

That morning, after some cereal when he got back to the apartment, he didn't have any other nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh, I guess that I did okay, but I'm also trying to get the plot to drag out slowly. Seeing that I want this to be my longest fic ever (for a while), I want around thirty to thirty five chapters, which is good enough for the plot and characters to develop overtime. Yeah, there will be character death, but this character is very important in the story and helps with their development.<strong>

**The first animatronic OC appears next chapter, so yeah, she's pretty terrifying. The last OC appears about two-thirds into the story and is introduced as a new animatronic for...certain reasons.**

**Good night!**


	3. Millie Maine

**Sorry for a lack of updates, it was Midterms week and I had to study for some tests and make cookies and gifts for our unofficial class party in Art.**

**Anyway, since this chapter was so long, I had to split it in half. So this is the chapter is the first part of Night 3 and the horrors of meeting a deranged cat animatronic. Yep, the first OC to make an appearance.**

* * *

><p>Now it was three hours before his shift on the third night and Mike was running through the grocery store for supplies. He still questioned the fact why he was coming back to Dark-Gigantic-Robot-Animal-Hell, but hey he really needed the money. Mike was actually thinking about quitting after this night, seeing that the animatronics progressed in difficulty after each night. Judging by his and the animatronics statures, he wasn't going to live by the end of the week.<p>

He had first thought that this was a high-paying job to just baby-sit the large fun-filled machines, but no it was a very low-paying job where he risked life and limb each night by murderous scoundrels. Mike had already been paid forty eight dollars for twelve hours of his soul, for which enough to already pay for was half of his month's rent.

The night watcher had just put a few packets of coffee into his small shopping basket when a familiar figure passed by his aisle. He stopped and turned his head before following the familiar person.

Mike turned upon the next aisle and saw that it was that woman who was at the front desk for a short period of time before his first night. She was wearing the same outfit but this time with regular sneakers and without the cap. Her name was 'Val', right?

She put a box of sugar and a large batch of flour into her shopping basket before walking down the aisle, Mike decided to walk after her.

"Hey," he said. "Is 'Val' short for Valerie or something?"

The woman was a bit jostled by Mike's sudden appearance but she kept on walking forward, "No, and I don't enjoy it when people try to sneak up behind me."

"Well, actually, I wasn't sneaking-"

She walked faster and dove into another aisle, Mike ran to keep up, "Wow, you're really fast! Do you work out of something?"

"Are you flirting with me?" she shot at him before examining the different kinds of milk in the windowed refrigerators.

"Oh no! No! I just want to talk, is all!" he looked into her basket and saw that she was getting essential ingredients for bakery goods. "Are you going to bake a cake or something?"

"Am I going to need to pound you?" she narrowed her eyes at him before getting a gallon of two percent milk.

Mike stayed still for a moment as she walked off towards the cash registers for check-out; he began to follow her in line.

"I actually think I know where you work?" Mike began as she unloaded her groceries from the basket. "You're a police officer aren't you?"

Instantly, the atmosphere around them changed as the people around them tensed-up. The cashier's face tightened up, a mother at the next aisle brought her child closer to her, and one of the shoppers in front of them quickly left the aisle before making their way towards the sliding doors.

She looked back at Mike, "I'm a trainee at the academy; I'll be graduating this year."

"Really?" the night watcher couldn't help but have some sort of interest. "What kind of cop are you going to be?"

"I'll be a working in a neighborhood," she responded as she put the last of her items on the belt. "I'm going to try and make the neighborhood safe for families and all."

"What are you going to do?"

"Watching over the neighborhood, of course, making sure that its safe." she had turned to face him now. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering if you are one of those people, you know someone who wants to be a police officer just for their position." Mike had regretted saying that after the words had left his mouth. 'Val' instantly looked very disgruntled by his comment as she bit her lower lip.

"Well excuse me but I'm not one of those freaks who think being a police officer is a job where you get to do whatever the hell you want. I'm going to change the view by making the right choices and protecting what is right."

She turned back around to pay for her groceries, "Just because I'm going to be an officer doesn't mean I'm going to be evil. Not all cops are out there to bring pain and suffering."

The cashier stiffly handed her the paper bags, "Try and have a nice day."

"Thanks," she mocked his attitude and took her groceries before making her way out.

Mike set his basket down on the belt before shouting after her, "Well sor-ry Valence! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"My name's not Valence either!" she shrieked over her shoulder. "It's Valentina!"

Valentina, huh, Mike thought. It was such a neat name to give to a future officer.

On his way back to his car, he checked his pockets for the keys and remembered that he had accidentally left his cell phone back in his office at Freddy's. He silently cursed and kicked the wheel of his car before reeling back in pain because he had kicked the metal rim of the tire and not the rubber.

There was a frustrated drive back to the pizza parlor and a grumpy walk into the not-so sanitized building before he was forced to change his attitude at the front desk.

"Excuse me," he started, "I work here and I need to check into the security office for something."

The woman behind the counter checked him over before nodding, "Sure, just be in and out quick, okay?"

"Thanks," he rushed ahead and into the cafeteria.

Yet, he wasn't planning to be stopped by a tall furry mass that had managed to step in front of him.

"Hiiiii there sir!" it was a giant cat animatronic with red fur and black stripes. "Wh-wh-where are you going?"

Mike did a double-take, he had never heard of another animal animatronic working here before. This one was in clear need of repairs, seeing that it's voice box was heavily malfunctioning, and it's fur suit was coated in mysterious grime. Even the endoskeleton had some kind of rusted material around the edges.

It smiled at him some more, "Do you-ou neeeeeeed help?"

"No thanks!" Mike waved his hands. "I work here; I gotta get something in the back!"

The cat stepped away from him, "Well, okay-ay-ay then!"

Mike hated to say it, but he didn't trust that thing with its overly happy attitude. As he made his way past her, a staff member went up to it and tried to wipe up some of the liquid that had gathered around its eyes.

He spotted his phone on top of some files and nabbed it since Mark was probably on break or was somewhere else. Mike hurried back and out of the hallway, trying to make his away around a crowd of children and a few worried mothers.

The night watchman was soon stopped again by the cat animatronic as it quickly picked him up by the collar on his windbreaker, "Try-y not to run Sweetie! Here-erre at Freddy Fazbbbeeeaaar'ss we tend to make-ake sure that safety-ty comes firssssst!"

Mike swore that out of all of the animatronics he had to deal with, this one had to earn an extra slice of cake to its platter. If it wouldn't let go of him, or quit talking to him in that ridiculous stutter, then he wouldn't mind getting his pay cut for punching this cat in the face.

Thankfully, one of the daytime guards ran over to the two and unhooked Mike from her grip. The cat animatronic cocked its head in displeasure as its new play toy was taken away from her, but the day time guard quickly explained something to her that Mike didn't even bother to listen to. Soon the cat was turning the other direction to keep little children from peering into Pirate's Cove and the other guard was elsewhere.

Mike was about to go towards the entrance when he noticed a few pieces of crumbly material fall out of the red animatronic's suite. Automatically, Mike stooped down to inspect what it could be, but it was nothing more than what seemed to be a few pieces from inside of the suit that must have dislodged them.

He shortly left and prepared himself for the night.

Mike's trouble had only gotten worse, for he thought that there could only be four animatronics to worry about. No matter how many times he could go over Foxy's seemingly simple plan of action could prepare him for what could happen tonight.

He started off the night by getting in thirty minutes earlier than usual before he made his way to the office to set his materials down. Mike had prepared for the worst by getting all the best energy drinks for quick reflexes and good eyesight for the darkness of the night, spending nearly a quarter of his bank account on such things.

The night guard decided to do something really fast and stupid before his shift begun though. He went back out and into the cafeteria to inspect the tables before him, choosing a proper new arrangement from within his mind. Mike then pushed and shoved three of the closest tables on each side in front of the hallways in defense patterns he had learned in his History class back at the university.

The tables for the left hallway were arranged to stand up against charging forces, the kind of defense needed for a certain fox animatronic. Then the tables for the right hallway were put up for defensive measures against a slower-moving enemy such as Chica.

Mike ran back to his office, a smug grin on his face and a fast heartbeat accompanying him. This night would sure be the one where he would show these decaying robots who were the real boss at night.

He sat down on his swivel chair and organized his devices for the night. Soon the power went out and the backup generator was in session, alerting him that it was now midnight. His shift had begun.

The phone rang, making Mike turn his head with a calm look on his face. He let the call go onto speaker.

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."

"Sure, you didn't," Mike chuckled sarcastically, making the r drag out.

"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

Mike chuckled again, opening the cap to one of his energy drinks.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead."

The night guard laughed for real this time, bringing up the drink to his lips to chug it down before bringing up the tablet to look through the cameras.

"Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work."

"Pfft, what an idiot." Mike commented towards Phone Guy, and the Bonnie that he saw in the cafeteria. Bonnie had currently stopped in front of the table formation Mike had made and was staring at it with odd curiosity.

"Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

Chica was now standing in front of the weird formation, but acting much twitchier than Bonnie as she decided to try and grasp for one of the tables. Mike had to keep his hand near the right door button just in case.

"Also, there uh might be someone else you should probably look out for, they're not really active all week but uhh they do only are let out for Wednesdays and the staff doesn't really lock them into place for the night."

The young adult held his hand above the door light and sweated, "Another animatronic?"

"Yeah…they can get pretty umm intense afterhours, maybe a bit more than the others. Fortunately this is the only night that you have to worry about them so yay!"

Yay? The sound that Phone Guy had said didn't seem so genuine.

Hurriedly, Mike checked the cameras again and saw that Chica and Bonnie had moved elsewhere, Foxy was beginning to peek out from behind his curtains, and Freddy was keeping still. He then checked into Parts and Services and found what must have been what Phone Guy must have mentioned; it was that crazy cat animatronic from earlier, glancing at the camera boringly from within the darkness. Its eyes were dull, the lights inside of them arching like it was a higher being (Mike had to remind himself that it was) than him.

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

With a click, the message ended and Mike was left to defend himself against five animatronics. There was a long period of silence where Mike sat and listened into the halls for anything trying to move his tables. After about ten minutes, Mike shakily brought the tablet back up and saw that the cat animatronic was slowly walking out of the Parts and Services door like a ghost.

He flipped through the cameras and saw Bonnie back in front of the tables but this time trying to move them with only little success since this formation was heavier than the one Chica was trying to tackle. Foxy was starting to wedge his way out of the curtains, preparing to jump off the stage. Then there was Freddy, looking at Mike through the camera with an unimpressed stare, probably from the way he had blocked the animatronics from getting into the office.

This night was actually starting to get interesting, in a good way. Mike was some-what safe behind the table formations that he had put up but those could easily be taken down after some puzzle-solving. Mike was just hoping that the animatronics would be slowed-down by the distractions long enough into the night for him not to go insane. This of course had to be monitored through the cameras, just to make sure that nothing too bad happened while all the animatronics were trapped inside of the main room.

He looked back at the backstage, seeing Freddy begin to disappear out of the camera's view. Mike's heart skipped a beat, seeing that now all of the animatronics were active and in the same room now.

The night watchman looked back into the cafeteria and saw that Chica was beginning to shove the table formation aside in frustration. Bonnie was following suite by edging around the stronger formation and down the hall, the sound of multiple tables dragging reaching Mike's ears.

Sprinting, the purple rabbit was glad to finally take into its territory, heading straight towards Mike's office. Thankfully, the guard had seen this coming and thrusted the door down just as soon as the animatronic had shown its ugly mug at his doorstep. Bonnie halted to a stop and crooked his head both ways in surprise before looking in through the grimy window at Mike. Mike shivered and flipped Bonnie the bird, he wasn't going to take any shit from this animatronic tonight.

Seeing Mike flip him off, Bonnie stomped off somewhere in the pizzeria. Mike safely put the tablet back up and saw that Foxy was still in place but Chica had finally succeeded in taking apart the table structure. The chicken animatronic then walked towards the kitchen, where she could do whatever she did in there.

Mike sighed and pressed the left door button, seeing that Foxy and Bonnie weren't going to bother him for a while. He flipped the tablet back up and saw two pinprick eyes in the darkness looking at the camera in the dining hall. Mike jumped in fright as he realized that the size and tilt of the eyes could only belong to Freddy, looks like the main character was on the move.

There was something tickling at the back of Mike's mind, something important.

A loud purring noise echoed throughout the building, causing all other noise to stop (minus the fan in the office). Mike slowly picked the tablet back up and went to Pirate's Cove, there he saw Foxy push back the curtains and leap off of the stage with incredible stealth.

A dark shadow loomed over the Cove, causing Foxy to pause and stare at what was coming towards him at a very slow pace. He carefully climbed back onto the stage and shut the curtains hastily as if trying to hide from something.

Curious, Mike watched as the dark shadow loomed over the cove and slowly disappear as the figure walked away from it. Seeing it disappear, Mike checked the left hallway and the supply closet, what startled him was seeing Bonnie crouching down in the small closet. It looked like Bonnie was shivering with his giant paws over his head in fright.

Mike pondered on how Bonnie had quietly snuck into the closet across from his hall in so little time; maybe these animatronics were much deadlier than Mike gave them credit for.

He switched back to the left hallway and saw it, the cat animatronic stood in front of the table formation of the left hallway. It glared at it, its eyes glowing red, casting murderous shadows onto the other side of the formation.

With one swift motion, it hurled one of the tables off of another, making it crash into a wall next to Pirate's Cove. It then used both of its arms to throw off another table in the other direction and crash into the smaller fort. The red animatronic then began to yowl like a demon about to go on a rampage, its ghostly howl echoing throughout the pizzeria.

Seeing a reason to panic now, Mike slammed his left hand against the left door button. He went back to the tablet and saw that the cat animatronic had now made an opening for itself, more than large enough, and began to charge down the hallway.

Mike heard the large hurried footsteps and put his tablet over his head nervously; he then reached out for the other door and pushed down upon its button just to make sure no one was going to come for him on that side while he was distracted. Nearly five seconds later there was a flash of dark red in the left window and something began banging on the door with large fists.

It did scare Mike, but the pattern was so similar to Foxy's that it didn't faze him that much. The cat animatronic might have been draining his power a lot more than Foxy did by banging on the door, but at least Mike was fine for now.

SCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEECCH

The sound of the door being slowing scratched upon made Mike grind his teeth pain. His provided tablet fell out of his grasp and towards the tiled floor in a clatter, making Mike slowly wish he hadn't have dropped it. He, however, couldn't help it seeing that he had to grasp his ears in agony as the sound of metal on metal was starting to make him go deaf.

The sound stopped for a moment, making Mike uncover his ears and slowly uncurl himself from the ball that he had unconsciously formed himself into. No use, the sound began again, but much sharper. Mike groaned in annoyance and fear, knowing that the cat animatronic was trying to dig a way inside.

The power continued to drain away, dropping from the eighties and into the seventies, into the sixties. Mike had no control and was now at the mercy of a new enemy from within the pizzeria.

It continued for a few more minutes until the sound stopped altogether. Mike unclutched his ears, the sound still ringing inside of his head, and looked up. All was calm, the only sound from within his small office was the plug-in fan that belonged to Mark and the sound of the early morning vents outside of his office.

He stood up unsteadily and picked the tablet back up; it wasn't too badly damaged, just a small scratch near the edge and everything seemed to be working still. Mike flipped the tablet up to see that there was no signal, much to agitation, and put the square monitor back down on the desk.

The guard was left to wonder what had happened. Sure there was another animatronic that scared away the other roaming ones, but what made this one so special? It had looked calm yet very creepy when glanced at through the cameras, but its attitude seemed to dive completely into a fierce predator greater than Foxy's once it was out of Mike.

Seeing that the scary animatronic still hadn't have made a sound to alert Mike of its leaving, the night watchman calmly walked over to the left window and peered outside into the darkness. Surprisingly, it was calm. Once Mike's eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see the details of the wall across from the hall and all of the cute pictures the children had drawn during the day time. This also meant that he could see all the trash left behind from the customers and employees alike, or just garbage that the poorly-paid janitor had forgotten to clean up.

Mike breathed out a sigh of relief; it looked as if everything was going to be alr-

BOOOOM

A large red feline figure banged itself against the thick glass of the window with a terrible scream escaping its oversized mouth. Mike in turn also screamed but today he would deny that it would be a very girly scream and instead a quite manly one. He tumbled to the floor as soon as he felt his legs turn into plasma.

The cat animatronic looked down at him through with window with the angriest set of eyes Mike had never dared to imagine with. Its fangs gleamed in the office's light almost too much like Foxy's, but had brighter paint on them. The animatronic rubbed its paws against the window as if it were trying to get in.

Mike sat up from the floor, his eyes never leaving the feline's as he tried to look unfazed. It didn't work as the cat then began making distorted mewling sounds. He then became aware that the animatronic's sounds were starting to faze between meowing, yowling, screaming, and hissing until it began to talk.

"Get o-out of-of my-y office-ice, you dirty stinking rat-at!" it hissed behind the thick glass.

He was taken aback, "Your office?"

It hissed at him again, "GET OUT!"

Mike began to stand back u, seeing that his legs were beginning to work again, and grabbed the top of the office chair to bring it towards him. He sat back down, continuing to stare at the cat.

"So what's your name?" Mike tried to grab some more answers out of it.

"Millie!" it screeched. "Millie Ma-" its voice box erupted, sparks spewing out of its mouth and neck.

So Mike had been right earlier, it was a female animatronic.

"I'm not an endoskeleton." Mike swiveled back towards the desk to take another drink from his bag. He popped it open and chugged it down.

"Endo-do-do…" she calmly repeated, head crooking a bit towards the side. "I'm not an endo-do-do…"

Mike looked up at her and saw that there was some strange dark liquid trailing out around her eyes and mouth, even escaping her neck. He squinted to see that the mysterious liquid looked quite red in the cheap office lighting.

Seeing that he was staring at her, Millie looked back at Mike, "Why-y are you-ou here?"

"I work here."

"No." she said rather fiercely. "I-I work-k-k here!"

"Well, I can see that." Mike took out a packet of instant coffee and a bottle of hot water.

"You're in my-y office-ce, get-t out-t-t-t!" she banged on the glass, startling Mike.

Mike wasn't really calm at the moment, seeing that there were four animatronics wandering about and another one here trying to gut him because she thought that this office was hers. He tried to pick up the tablet again but was only met with no signal. The guard cursed, seeing that his power levels were dropping lower and lower now that he had both doors down.

Millie continued to stare at him with such an enraged face that Mike decided that he would take his chances and run when the power went out. She hissed whenever Mike tried to use one of the devices in the office, as if she were trying to protect her own territory.

A few more minutes passed and Mike was stuck still. He had the keys to all the doors in the pizzeria and yet he had locked himself in the office to prevent anyone and everything from coming in. Great, just great.

Something made him feel woozy, like all of the energy drinks and coffees he had drunk earlier were starting to come crashing down on him. His vision began to fade from black to white as he fell over his desk.

"No," he moaned, "not now…"

He blacked out.

Mike dreamt again, but this time he was himself and more transparent as he star at a sea of children at a birthday party from within the pizzeria. It looked like it was the early eighties, judging by the fashions the adults were wearing and the crazy uniforms the employees had been fitted into.

Mike was pulled along towards the birthday boy's table, just right when he blew out his seven candles and made a wish. Everyone around him clapped and cheered as he smiled, the parents began to divide up the cake equally and gave the first slice to the birthday boy.

Mike was a bit puzzled, seeing such a happy event, wasn't this dream supposed to repeat the cycle of terror like his previous dream or something? He shrugged off the thought and tried pinching himself so that way he could try and wake back up. It didn't work; he didn't even feel the pinch.

Mike swore, maybe he'd have to stop clipping his nails for a while now if he was to have more bad dreams.

The dream dragged on to where the kids had dispersed and were now roaming the pizzeria. Now that Mike looked at it, everything seemed to be in better order and had a working Foxy the Pirate at a fully functional Pirate's Cove. Employees wore bright purple uniforms and the main three animatronics were roaming about with ease.

Mike was then tugged towards the direction where there was a smaller version of Freddy giving out cake to a small group of children. Now this version of Freddy was one where Mike had never heard or seen of, it had a golden color palette and wore a royal blue hat. The children looked up at it in awe as their hands flew up to try and grab the sweet icing.

It raised the platter above the crowd of children, "Now now, I don't have any plates with me, so who wants to help me get some in the back?"

"I do! I do!" the children repeated.

The golden version of Freddy giggled before allowing the small crowd to follow him. Mike arched his eyes as he was dragged along, the small animatronic's voice seemed almost too human-like.

They reached the Parts and Services room, where no adults could be seen. The animatronic pushed open the door and allowed the five children inside before going in after them. Mike was also about to follow before the door slammed shut in his transparent face, clicking to alert that it was locked from the inside.

What Mike heard was something that he would have never wished to hear. There was a fumbling noise and a huge splat as something fell to the ground, resulting in the children inside to gasp in surprise.

"It's me." said the animatronic inside; it's voice sounding quite sinister.

Something was unsheathed as the children screamed in terror, a great skirmish happening as the sound of flesh ripping on metal and liquid pooling out came from behind the door.

"No…" Mike took a step back as the cries for help were quickly silenced. "No…"

He quickly turned around and ran back towards the main room, "HEY! There are children getting slaughtered back here!"

The night watcher was met with no response, seeing that this was just a vision from the past that couldn't be altered. He gasped for breathe as he tried to run back to Parts and Services but was met with the face of the shadowed figure from his previous nightmare.

Mike was paralyzed as his surrounding sank into darkness, only leaving him and the thing in front of him. It opened his mouth and whispered, "Y-O-U-C-A-N-T"

Mike tried to scream, but then the thing ate him.

He was in a different setting this time, still dreaming, but this time he was looking through the left hallway's window at one of the previous night guards. It was a female employee with dark skin and a small red afro, reading a magazine on Feminism. Her eyes looked sunken and tired, like she was ready to fall asleep with any given moment.

She checked the cameras and sighed, seeing almost no activity. Mike pondered if she was on her first or second night, seeing how tired she was.

Soft footsteps came down the hall as Mike turned to see Bonnie walking down the hallway. On instinct, Mike pushed himself against the wall behind him and held his breathe, letting the larger being pass.

Bonnie stealthily walked past the office window before turning to look in through the door. The guard, sensing something off, quickly flung her hand out and hit the door button. She waited a moment before checking the door light to see that Bonnie was still at her door.

Mike was surprised to see someone skilled in the office, and not a cowardly person like himself. Maybe this guard had been here for a while, or it was just nearly one in the morning later in the week. Whatever time or date this was, Mike would still consider this guard as one to be reckoned with by the animatronics.

Bonnie didn't leave at all, making the female guard glare at the closed door before flicking the tablet up. She growled when she saw something on the screen and put the metallic square back down.

Mike was confused at this dream, but kept his guard up. Something was definitely wrong in this dream, for sure, or else he wouldn't be here.

The guard then closed her magazine and continued to flip through the cameras, stopping every once in a while to check the surroundings of her office or in the darkness of the cameras. She then looked warily at the closed door, seeing that Bonnie was still staring at the closed door with a neutral expression.

Mike shared the other guard's feelings, even if he had only survived two shifts he had to agree that Bonnie's behavior was weird tonight. It was possible that this guard had stayed longer than one week and that the animatronics were getting ready to finish her off.

Something made the guard twitch, turning her head towards the desk and gasping for breath. Her eyes flashed from normal to black and soulless, flickering between forms as she grasped both sides of her head. She screamed as her normal eyes were replaced by the black orbs, tears streaming down her face as it slowly became solid like plaster.

Her form twitched for a while as she sat in the swivel chair, the tablet losing its signal as she sat lifeless in front of her desk. The only animatronic that was around, to Mike, was Bonnie, who still stood in front of the closed door in the west hall.

Mike felt like he was sweating in his own dream, fearing of what was to come, or of what might happen to him if he stayed asleep too long. One thing for sure was that if he continued sleeping on the job then he'd get killed faster than the excessive use of energy drinks he was beginning to take. Then again, his dreams had been caused by the new job, so for the sake of his mental health everything was pointing for him to quit.

He was forced out of his thoughts when the guard moved again, her head slightly tilting upwards and her eyes gaining tiny white pupils. She drooled as her left arm was raised and aiming for the switches.

Slowly, her hand pushed the door button, making the large door reopen and allow Bonnie's large frame to pass under the archway. He made a creaking sound as he entered, slowly walking towards the guard as she flung her arm down.

She blinked a few times and finally was back to normal, noticing the animatronic in front of her she screamed. Bonnie acted quick and also screamed at her before using his large jaws to bite down on the human's head.

The guard continued to scream, but more in pain as the top of her head had been chomped on. She couldn't move her arms or legs as the purple rabbit picked her up and went back out into the west hallway. Blood streamed from her head, leaking out of her injuries and mouth as it poured onto the floor and Bonnie's fur suit.

Mike had also been screaming, horrified on how the guard was still alive with a wounded head. He covered his own head as if one of the animatronics were about to sneak up on him and also bite his head.

Michael was pulled in the two's direction, but all was a blur. He witnessed the woman stop screaming, unconscious from blood loss, get flung onto the long metal table in Parts and Services, watch Freddy Fazbear enter and guard the door, and saw Bonnie move towards a new cardboard box and take out a large, empty, feline animatronic head.

The guitarist went back to the table and grabbed the guard by her shoulder before stuffing the head onto her head. There were many sickening crunches and squishing noises as he tried to fit the head into a suitable place. Blood pooled out of the giant feline head and even squirted out in places that were awfully disturbing.

All that could resemble a human head, after he was done fitting, were two dark eyeballs rolling in opposite directions from within the eye spaces and a few teeth hanging off on stringy nerve endings and dangling from the inside of the cat's mouth.

Mike felt like he could barf, if awake. He clutched his stomach and made gagging sounds as he felt his eyes tear up. Thank goodness this was all a dream. It was just a dream induced from a mixture of his energy drink binge and his hellish nights at the pizzeria.

Mike gasped for breathe as he woke back up in his office, he pulled his head forward and looked down at the floor in concentration. He had been sweating; his own clothes were drenched like he had just given twenty hairy dogs a wash. Bile rose in his throat as he finally decided to look up and check the time.

Four thirty five in the morning, with only twenty four percent power left.

He groaned and checked the doors to see both of them still closed and stable. Mike then stopped when he saw that Millie was still looking at him through the left window.

"It's me." she said with a perfect voice box.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Mike has witnessed the horrors of not being able to save the five children and the process of putting an empty suit on a living being. I wonder what other dreams he will encounter with his stay at the pizzeria, but I should put a bit of a warning out there that the dreams get more deranged as time goes on.<strong>

**The next chapter should come in either later tonight or earlier tomorrow. I hope I didn't make the cat OC too cliched, so I'd like some feedback on her please!**


	4. Freddy Fazbear

**Sorry that I couldn't upload this earlier, I wanted to sleep and then our internet was out earlier this morning. :P But hey, thanks for nearly 600 views! I think that this story is at least a week old but I just want to say that this is my first story to get this much popularity in a while ever since Puppet Masters. Yet, Puppet Masters had any more reviews than this and explosive feedback so...**

**Oh well, please enjoy this chapter where Mike nearly shats his pants.**

* * *

><p>Mike flung one of his empty energy bottles at the window; it ricocheted off of course and landed on the tiled floor. Millie had looked unfazed after he threw the bottle, her large cat head turning a bit to the right with curiosity.<p>

Something then snapped into place from within the college student's mind. Millie's head was the same head that had been forcefully shoved onto the female guard, her words from earlier about 'her office' and 'not being an endo', and the crumbs that he had picked off of the floor earlier.

Oh god. Those had not been crumbs.

Mike stared up at the stuffed night watcher with wide eyes, "You used to work here, didn't you?"

She looked into his eyes, "I'm angr-ry…"

"Huh?"

"Ang-g-ger…" she rubbed at the window again. "I…I want to-to go-o hom-m-me."

The dark liquid- blood- pooled out of her eyes and mouth again, signifying that she was being emotional.

"That's enough Millie." a deeper voice approached down the eastern hallway.

Millie's ears jerked up as the lights in her eyes fizzed, "Don't tell-l me-e what to-to do, Fazzfuck!"

"Fazzfuck?" Mike's words trailed away as he turned to look at the right window and saw someone who he had never been prepared to meet under such circumstances.

Freddy Fazbear tapped on the thick glass, a dark shadow over his large face making his demeanor much more frightening. He turned to look at Mike, "I'm surprised to see you still alive with enough power, even with both of the doors down."

Mike gulped and backed away, he was getting a haunting vibe off of the ringleader of the pizza parlor.

Millie hissed in the bear's direction, causing sparks and flecks of blood to spit onto the window she was facing.

Freddy turned his attention to the dirtier animatronic, "Get back to your place, you've been cheating far too much tonight."

The cat backed away from her post, still hissing with red eyes, and faded into the darkness of the building.

Mike was stunned on how this bear could ward off the fearsome force that had caused the rest of the animatronics to cower in fear; yet another reason to trust his vibes.

Freddy then turned his full attention back to Mike, "Now, tell me, what drives you to make it through your five nights with us?"

"U-u-us?" Mike stuttered.

"That's right," the giant bear turned back to look through the other window, "you can come back out, Bonnie, Chica."

Mike heard a low giggle come from the left and turned to see Bonnie slowly make his way into the window frame. It looked into the office and stared at Mike, "Well hello there! I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves."

Bonnie waved and showed a toothy smile right at Mike, who felt tempted to return the gesture. The light of the office seeped around the edges of Bonnie's suit, making parts of his endoskeleton flash and catch Mike's attention. Mike felt a shiver down his spine when he outlined the endoskeleton's eyes and inner teeth.

Something moved next to Freddy, alerting Mike to look at the right window to see Chica falling in next to the giant bear. Her giant beak was open to show a creepy smile, exposing her endoskeleton's teeth in a way to add more fuel to the fire to Mike's already present nightmares. She cocked her head left and right a few times, blinking in the soft light coming from the office window.

"Heya sweetie-pie!" her voice was very motherly. "You'll have to come back later for some pizza, but I'll be glad to add you to the toppings for the next batch!"

A kind of jungle that Mike was all-too familiar with swiveled and bounced down the west hall, making him turn once again towards the left window. Foxy then leaned in next to Bonnie, his thinner frame easily seen through the thick glass. The pirate fox lifted his hook up and scarped it along the window, leaving a streak.

Mike gulped and checked the time and his power levels. He was at twenty percent now that there was only an hour to go before his shift ended.

No biggee, it's just that he might be able to survive if he had both of the doors up and no animatronics try to come up to his door. Now that there were four, with both doors down; he was successfully screwed, seeing that he wouldn't be around in twenty minutes.

Freddy begun again, "First, I would like to say, you're not going to survive this night, like you have the other nights. Now don't give me that look, I've been here long enough to learn how to calculate when a guard is about to run out of power."

"Wait." Mike stood up. "You're telling me that you four know that the previous guards and I aren't endoskeletons?"

Freddy gave a big laugh that made his voice box crack, a few sparks jumping between his teeth, "Of course we didn't! That's just an old rumor started by one of the earlier lackeys. He probably thought it up with his own imagination to try and give some thought onto what was happening."

"Wasn't he stuffed into one of your reserved suits?" Bonnie inquired.

"Oh! I think it was that guy that was dragged out of this box by ol' Foxy here!" Chica clapped her large hands in delight. "I was the one to push the green bottom and the door came falling down on his tiny head!"

Foxy laughed and put his hand and hook over his stomach, "Ay! That's right! It took them forever to get all the blood out of here!"

Freddy gave a dark chuckle, instantly silencing his pals, "Now that's settled, let's move onto the second issue. You are going to be let off easy tonight."

Mike must've had trouble hearing, "Excuse me?"

"I said that you're getting out of here alive tonight."

The young human male didn't believe it, but Freddy was plainly giving off the impression that he was meant not to be questioned with. If Freddy Fazbear could summon and dismiss the other animatronics at will, then he was probably an even greater scare than Millie.

"Third, we know how hard it is to control Millie." Freddy opened his mouth to smile. "We don't want her coming to clean you out of the office by your bits and pieces. Let me give you some advice: bring a large distraction or noisemaker for her."

Noisemaker? Distraction? Why was Freddy being friendly with him?

"It would be so disappointing if she were to disembody another guard on their third night."

Oh right, for the thrill of their hunt.

"Fourth," looks like it still wasn't over, "please understand that we have no influence on Millie's actions or decisions. She does what she does and she is a mistake."

"Mistake?" the words rolled off of Mike's tongue. "So Millie wasn't supposed to come back or get stuffed?"

There was silence for a moment before Freddy began again, "Millie wasn't who we were looking for, end of story."

"End of story?" Mike growled. "No, it's not. Someone dies here, by your mechanical hands, and you just say that it's the end of another story?"

Freddy slammed his right hand onto the glass, making the others (the animatronics and Mike) flinch.

"I wasn't done talking!" he roared. His chicken friend next to him was trying really hard not to back away in fear, as for Bonnie's hands were quivering.

Freddy's circuits must have rearranged themselves before he positioned his posture to speak again, "As I was saying, Millie was our mistake and we're the ones paying heavily for it. We do not want to see you dying so soon of our faulty actions, so please keep in mind that you are our game and not hers."

That…wasn't very reassuring.

"Fourth, well that's the trick," a childish giggle escaped him. "We're going to head back towards our stages for you to open your doors and walk out of here when your shift ends."

Mike felt like Freddy was repeating himself, and then there could have been a deeper meaning behind the bear's warning. Phone Guy did mention that Freddy did get aggressive in the dark, most likely when the power was all out.

Then again, Mike shouldn't be drinking all of this instant coffee and five hour energy drinks; they were messing with his head and digestive system.

Before he could make a statement, or even say another word, Freddy and his pals began to back away from the office.

"We'll be seeing you around…" Freddy gave one last grin as his face disappeared into the gloom.

Once all four of the animatronics were gone, Mike checked the time and power he had. It was nearly forty five minutes until his shift ended and he had only ten percent to go.

Now Mike didn't trust the animatronics, but for the main three and Foxy to make an appearance at his doorstep was a different story. They said that they would leave him alone for the night and wouldn't appear no matter how much the urge. If the power went out then that meant that Freddy might try to run and get him, or Millie.

He didn't have much of a choice, however, and was going to spend the rest of his shift in the dark before he had to go for broke. Goddammit, if he made it through his shift tonight, Mike was going to quit.

Mike hesitantly checked the cameras really quick and sure enough he found them in odd places. Bonnie was in Parts and Services, standing in front of the door. Chica was in the main room with Freddy, each standing in front of a hallway. Foxy was at his cove, his curtains drawn back and his head starring intensely towards his left. Mike had to flip back to Parts and Services to see that Millie was hanging out near the bottom left corner of the screen, well hidden from the camera's eye.

He put the tablet down as the clock's minute hand struck the eighteenth mark and the power went out.

FFWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSHHH

The noise that the generator made Mike feel like that he was in a falling elevator, his stomach dropping like a stone and his spine tingling. All was silent, there were no sounds in the vast darkness as Mike went stiff. His eyes began to adjust to the sudden darkness as he started to loose feel of his self. Mike felt like he wasn't even there, rather that he was just an apparition floating in place like in his dreams.

Just to make sure he was still alright, Mike made his right arm move to the left so that his hand could grasp onto the left sleeve of his work jacket. What surprised him was that his right hand accidently bumped into his left arm before he gripped onto it. He looked down to identify the outlines of his arms before looking back up again, waiting.

Mike sat in his chair for several minutes, feeling like something was going to come for him any moment now. He lost track of time, instead he just counted his breathes as the early morning dawned into existence.

The darkness enveloped him, stroking his face and smothering his body with its inky blackness. At one point he thought that he wasn't alive any longer, but once he let out a shaky breathe his mind was clear once again. His eyesight in the dark got better, for now he was seeing sliver of grey tones and a few slips of static.

Mike didn't know what time it was, but at one point he had thought he had heard scuffling coming further along the hall and a swift robotic voice hissing. He went dead still again and hoped that nothing would come closer to him. The sounds never came again.

More time passed, but he was left alone with only the darkness and his thoughts as company. Once he was sure it was six am, the lights flew back on and Mike let out an exasperated sigh. He rubbed the back of his eyelids and his forehead with relief but pulled his hands away when he realized that he was coated in sweat.

Michael Schmidt was drench in sweat, breathing heavily, his heartrate above normal, and was pretty hungry. He tried standing up but his legs felt like jello, making him fall to his knees before trying to get back up again. Mike gasped for breathe as he stood up, getting familiar with his surroundings again.

He decided to stay for the extra hour for until the staff began to arrive, knowing that it was time to quit. Mike passed the time by trying to make himself look presentable and try to help clean up whatever mess the animatronics made. He brought back the tables to their original spots and put the party hats and table cloth back on them, closed the door to Parts and Services, put away the fallen pots and pans in the kitchen, and even closed the curtains to Pirate's Cove. Mike felt like Foxy was staring him down while he hurried to shut the purple linens.

Finally, he checked on the main three on stage to see that they were in places and hardly looked like they had moved. Mike didn't try to get too close to them as he peeped in through the door for the backstage area. He shut the door and went back towards the office to gather his things and take off when the staff arrived.

At seven o'clock, Felix the technician came in to put Millie back in her packaging for until next Wednesday. Seeing Mike, he waved in surprise, "You're still here? Don't you want to go home and rest?"

Mike walked up to the front desk, holding his jacket and cap in a neat bundle, "Yeah, but I just needed to talk to another person on staff before I leave."

One of the cooks came in through the front door, holding a large cake for one of the birthday boys or girls for the day, "The Manager's daughter helped me last night by baking one of the cakes that I needed, can either of you give me a hand?"

Both Felix and Mike rushed over to help him navigate the large baked good into the freezer for the afternoon. The cook thanked them after it was said and done and Felix turned back to Mike, "So, what do you need to ask me about?"

Mike had left his uniform at the front desk, but he didn't care, the issue with the cake had brought his attention back to his run in with Valentina yesterday and how she had the necessary supplies for a cake. The amount of ingredients had amounted to almost the same size of the cake which was baked.

He looked back up at Felix, "Yeah, I was just wondering if I could have a heater at night? It gets awfully cold after hours and the fan in the office doesn't help."

Felix gave him a thumbs-up, "Sure thing man, I'll see what I can do."

The technician left to get the parts that he needed for the day, leaving Mike to wonder if he had made the right choice in staying. He didn't know why he had changed his mind at the last minute but something was telling him that good things were to come from this job soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said in the previous chapter, this was part of that chapter but i cut it down because it was so large. Now this chapter may be short but then again I didn't want one huge chapter.<strong>

**Have a happy holidays and make sure you conserve power when it comes to outdoors and indoors lights (or else you'll get a blackout and Freddy and his pals will come and get you)!**


	5. Phone Guy

** Hey I hope everyone has been having a very happy holiday so far, here's the fifth chapter with Mike's fourth night! Thanks everyone for 1,000+ views and also I've been starting to copy my fics onto Archive of Your Own so please also help by supporting me there!**

** This chapter was supposed to be longer but writing it took too much time so I just chopped it down to what I could make for now.**

* * *

><p>The whole day before his fourth night was spent sleeping, eating, studying, and working.<p>

Mike had hurried home to sleep for an hour before waking up to have a snack and get to work on time. Thankfully he wasn't met with another dose of nightmare fuel in his sleep. He couldn't handle another one just yet, seeing that it was a bad thing to barf on an empty stomach.

At work, Mike was given the task to put large boxes filled with cooking equipment up in storage with a partner. The partner he was given was a good guy to talk to, thankfully.

"So I heard you got another job?" Frank said, tossing an empty box over his shoulder and into the large green recycling bin.

"Yeah, it's not a very good one." Mike wasn't really into the conversation topic.

"What is it then? Is it a bad job or a boring one?"

Mike gritted his teeth, "More on the bad side."

Frank finished tapping a full box up and moved it onto the cart, "Well what do you gotta do? It can't be as bad as working for the sewage company like my uncle. Uck."

The college student looked down at the half-filled box in his hands, wishing that he did have a job at the sewage company and not at the Furry Pizzeria of Death.

"Nah, the pay just sucks man." He set the box down and continued to fill it up.

"At least you get money." Frank scratched the top of his head, his fiery orange hair getting ruffled.

"True," Mike sighed and pushed the box onto the loading cart. He wasn't a very strong guy since he did have noodle arms and legs that matched his small body. Frank had to help him put his boxes on the cart.

"Thanks man," Mike pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"No problemo," the taller male whistled.

As Mike's shift ended, Frank later asked where Mike worked and Mike responded that he was the new night guard for the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria branch down the road. Frank gave him a look before laughing, calling him a Furry, and walking off.

It wasn't the worst thing to Mike at this point in the job; seriously, the worst comment someone could make was something about being suicidal.

He left work and drove home, diving onto the couch for a three hour power nap back at the apartment. Nothing really interesting ensued after that. He woke up to study for the entrance exam next week that he had to take in order to get into an advanced level of learning before taking another long nap. Mike then ate a large dinner before washing up and getting ready for his graveyard shift. Since his first night, Mike had been treating every meal like it was his last, making sure that he had no regrets about his choice of food before death came to take him away.

He sat back in his office and brought the tablet back up to look through the cameras. Mike knew that all the animatronics were active tonight, which would pose as a great challenge even without Millie's murderous rage. Four animatronics were a bad challenge for Mike, a kind of warning that meant that the next few hours might be his last.

Freddy had still too many unidentified qualities to him. So far, Mike had collected that he was the ringleader, he could command the other animatronics, was probably the stealthiest during his approach, and had anger issues.

If Freddy was pulling the strings for the other animatronics, then that meant that the bear could easily call out the next form of attack or was watching Mike from the other side of the cameras. Either way, that robotic bear had a few dangerous plots up his non-existent sleeve.

Then there were the others, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Millie.

Bonnie was easy to get by, he could be easily heard down the left hallway and only hid in the Supply Closet and Parts and Services. The rabbit was usually the first one to move and was very childish; maybe he even had a naive nature.

Chica was very similar to Bonnie, despite that she came out a little latter and was more of a kind mother. Her only hiding place was the kitchen, but she could be identified by the sounds of whatever she was doing in the disabled room. Despite her motherly voice and attitude, Chica was sure to have a darker underline to her.

Foxy was very predictable. All Mike had to do was watch the cameras and make sure that the fox was getting enough attention. The pirate fox took his level of pirating to a newer level where he was happy to loot the office for Mike's innards before dragging the night watchman's lifeless carcass towards the back.

Millie was the most unpleasant. She scared all the other animatronics and stayed by the office's door for long periods of time. For another frightening note, Millie instead scratches at the door, unlike Foxy, and drains more of the after-hour energy Mike is given. Millie was also a very haunting reminder that she was what Mike would become f he were to also fail and get stuffed into a suit.

Mike shivered and gripped the tablet harder, trying to focus more on the task at hand instead of what could happen to him.

He straightened his cap and fixed a determined look on his face. There would be no regrets tonight, for he was going to get through the next six hours tonight with no pain. Then he would dance out of here alive for the six am ending on his next shift.

Nothing was going to stop him tonight, he thought, just as the phone rang.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."

Mike chuckled inwardly as he started to check the cameras. Bonnie began to move offstage and towards parts and Services.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." There was a banging sound playing in the background of the message.

Mike arched his eyebrows in attention, knowing full well that Foxy had been making that sound.

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," he cleared his throat, "uh, when I did."

What the- was this Phone Guy's suicide message?

"Uh, hey, do me a favor." more of Foxy's banging, "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" two more bangs, "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks."

Checks what? For proof of a body?

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Foxy banged harder on the door, "Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."

It was then that a very poignant chime began to play in the background; it reminded Mike of a tune that his Spanish teacher in Middle School had played for the class.

"You know..." a moaning sound was heard that sounded like something Bonnie or Chica would make, "oh, no-"

Mike jumped back in fright when he heard the animatronic screech play from the message. It didn't last long, soon after there was a click and Mike was left alone to defend himself.

This would be the night-

No, this was where Mike would have to step forward and survive by himself without the help of a tutor.

Quickly, he slammed his palm down upon the door button and flickered the light to see a startled Bonnie glancing through the window. Mike gave a cocky 'hah!' before looking back at the cameras to check on the rest.

For once, he was glad for having the painful nightmares, for if he hadn't have had his latest one then he would have probably been dragged away by now. At least the previous mid of Millie had been a better strategic genius then he was at the moment.

Chica was making noise in the kitchen and Foxy was already peeking out of the cove. Freddy seemed to be standing still, in place, so Mike didn't have to worry about him just yet. The night guard checked the left lights quickly to see that Bonnie wasn't there, he checked the cameras to see the rabbit trudging back towards the main room so he flipped the door switch to conserve power.

Mike soon had to close the right door when he saw Chica chewing on the wires in the right hall. He still hadn't gotten used to seeing Chica's pair of endoskeleton teeth since they were considered very poorly hidden.

An hour passed and Mike was already wishing that he would had at least bring one energy drink from the fridge back at his apartment. His power levels were stable, but Mike had already had to endure the annoyance of Bonny and Chica, Foxy's two runs, and Freddy's sudden departure to the cafeteria. He already wanted to go home, judging by how he kept on checking the clock regularly.

Mike didn't know what was happening, but, he was in the zone. He knew all the ins and outs of being the guard here at night, which meant that all he had to do was watch animatronics and mind the equipment. Heck, the whole job description had been honest enough. The only problem was that this was a game of survival against killer animatronics.

Another hour passed and Michael really wanted to go to bed. His new sleeping pattern had begun to finish shaping itself, making Mike feel worse for the wear. He once read somewhere that people with irregular sleeping patterns would actually be closer to death than others, which scared Mike.

Mike was still aware of his surroundings, but he was starting to slip-up when it came to trying to defend himself from Bonnie and Chica at the same time. At one time, he had to put his left hand on the left door button and his right foot on the right door button. It had made him feel too stretched for words, seeing that he hadn't really done something so extreme in a long time.

Mike saw through the cameras that Freddy was in the women's restrooms while Foxy was peeping out of his cove again. He had to deal with Foxy at least four times tonight, but Freddy had yet to make his move at the office.

This continued to scare Mike. He had heard that the animatronics had something called 'A.I.' where they were set to an 'always learning' mode. Their levels could go in between zero and twenty, with zero being the lowest and twenty as the highest. If these levels were adjusted to go higher with each passing night, then that meant that Bonnie roamed more, Chica lingered at the door, Foxy was more impatient, and Freddy was…

He didn't know, but whatever it was, Mike didn't want to find out.

It was only three hours until his shift ended when Mike saw his power levels dwindle. Alarmed, he begun to check less frequently on things and took shaky chances on the doors. Mike begun to only shut the doors when the characters were just about to enter the doorway and looking through the cameras for Foxy or to keep track of Freddy.

By now the animatronic bear was lurking in the shadows of the hallway, only his LED eyes and parts of his body shinnied in the camera's lighting. Mike shivered as he felt the tiny pinprick lights look into his soul.

Four AM rolled around and Mike was barely awake, rolling through his new routine as Bonnie walked away and Chica was making creepy faces up at the camera in the cafeteria. Foxy was about to make a move but Mike was ready for him as the guard flipped back towards the cameras for Freddy…

Only to not find him.

Mike quickly flung his hand out and he nearly punched the door switch as Freddy was about to enter the office. There was a broken grunt of anger from an overused voice box before the sound of padded footsteps began to fade away.

Mike quickly checked the outer cameras before flipping the door back up and then switching to his left to push the other door button. Foxy came banging onto the door moments later until leaving shortly after. The guard then checked the outer cameras before lifting the door again.

He couldn't keep his eyes open. Each blink felt heavier than the last as he struggled to stay awake and aware. His life desperately depended on being conscious.

Yet, there was a calming white light trying to soothe him into sleep as flashed in and out of wakefulness.

His head flung down onto the desk with a thud, his eyes closed as he snored away.

Now this dream was different. Mike didn't expect to feel floaty at all, more transparent like the ghost he was supposed to be.

Anyway, it looked like he was above the clouds and surrounded by comforting white light. The sun glowed delicately in front of him like a large thin disk of soft gold light, streams of light gently warming his skin at the touch.

Mike squinted his eyes, seeing a blurry figure off in the distance. It had long hair and a slim figure, making it look feminine in appearance. He gulped, hoping that it wasn't the usual black figure with the white eyes and teeth.

Mike didn't find out, because as soon as the thing opened its arms, Mike woke up.

At first he didn't understand why he was being dragged backwards by his arms, his feet dragging on the monochrome tiled floor. Blinking a few times, Mike registered that he was being dragged away from the office and was riding along the back of an animatronic.

He screamed, kicking up his feet in the progress. Mike thrashed both left and right, trying to get out of the furry animatronic's stone grip.

The animatronic stopped and gave a low grunt as it tightened its hold on Mike, causing the poor guard to squeal with pain as his arms were squeezed. Once Mike's cries for help began to faint, the animatronic began to move again.

Mike's breathing was rather hitched as he was trying to hold back tears. How stupid was he to fall asleep on the job! He was supposed to graduate from college and get the career that he had always wanted, not die young and become the new band member to a pizza parlor crew.

It must have been true, the fact that his life could flash before his eyes, because what he saw was very boring.

So that was it. Michael-Mother-Fucking-Schmidt was only going to be remembered by friends and family after he 'disappeared.' There would be no great memories to tell, only the fact that he had existed.

Screw it, Mike didn't want that kind of life, he had many more years ahead of him.

That was how Mike began to formulate an idea from within his smart head, his very own head that had a very promising brain ready for graduating college in the next few years.

Soon he was dragged out of the right hallway and into the cafeteria, dragged between tables and chairs as they made their way past the stage and towards Parts and Services. Mike saw Bonnie appear out of the shadows and followed the pair as the animatronic carrying Mike nudged the door open with the tips of their padded feet.

The animatronic carrying him dragged him through the doorway and slowly approached the table with Bonnie marching in a few seconds later. Mike was picked up and turned around to face the animatronic carrying him: Freddy Fazbear.

Freddy was giving him a triumphant look as Mike was thrown onto the cold ground. The animatronic bear then went back to the table and showed the naked endoskeleton on it aside along with the empty Bonnie head, making the table clear for something large to be laid upon it.

Mike fell on his back, stunned, as he slowly sat back up to measure his means of escape. The only doors he could see was the one he came in from and a locked doorway that led downstairs for storage. Knowing full well that the open door was going to be guarded, Mike decided that he was going to have to find a way to distract the animatronics.

Bonnie entered the room just as Freddy began to dig through a few large boxes in the darkest corner of the room. Moments later, Chica reared her large head in the doorway and also entered. Bonnie by now was a foot away from Mike, making sure that the guard wouldn't get away. Chica stood in front of the doorway, her large orange feet planted onto the floor.

Mike did some recalculating, he was going to have to distract Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica and then find some way to avoid Foxy if the pirate fox was guarding the halls or just other parts of the building. He could easily outrun Freddy and Bonnie, but Chica stood in front of his escape and looked to be a solid wall for Mike.

Freddy stopped rummaging around in the boxes and pulled out part of a brown arm. He turned around to look at Mike on the floor, "It seems to be that I can't find the head right now, so it looks like we're going to have to fit you into a few other parts before we can find it."

Mike gulped, wishing that his brain would at least work a little bit faster in these kinds of circumstances.

"Oh well, better get on with it." Freddy turned towards the table as Bonnie swiftly picked Mike up and paced towards the table.

Mike screamed as he was roughly picked up and manhandled, he didn't stop screaming when Bonnie began to force him to sit up right. The poor guy felt like he was back at the doctor's office when he was five while the nurse held him down for the doctor to give him his shots. Except these shots were larger and ripped into your skin.

Bonnie held Mike with one hand on the guy's left side and another to lift up Mike's right arm. Freddy steadied the arm part in front of Mike's hand as Mike continued to thrash.

"Come on now," Freddy let out a grunt. "It's going to be much harder to stuff you into this if you won't stop moving."

Mike didn't comply as he just thrashed harder, trying to still come out with an idea on how he was going to get out of this.

"W-wait!" he stuttered. "You can't stuff me!"

"What makes you think that?" he could almost hear the laugh in Bonnie's voice.

"Because I-" oh fuck it, Mike was just going to make this up as he went along, "I'm smarter than you all!"

"No you're not," Bonnie wasn't pleased to hear Mike's statement. "You fell asleep on the job, dummy, and now we've got you."

"Shut it Bonbon," Freddy commanded as he began to move the arm's opening to face Mike's right hand. The bear wasn't having a good time trying to nudge Mike's open hand into the arm, he could have shoved the fleshy arm into the mechanical one but then that would mean that Mike's fingers would get ripped out and would get implanted somewhere else onto the arm.

"Oh yeah, then what's the square root of nine?" Mike asked cheekily.

"Uh…" Bonnie's brain wasn't designed for any math level higher than a third grader's.

"How do you solve a three-by-three matric?"

"Er…"

"Can you calculate a mole?"

"Now hold on-"

"The Quadratic Formula?"

"Stop-!"

"Murphy's Law?"

"ENOUGH!" Freddy roared and threw the empty arm onto the floor. Tired of the two's stupidity, he looked them over, "What makes you two think that this is the time to prove your worth in math equations at this time in the morning?"

Bonnie let go at Mike and pointed at him, "But he started it!"

Mike held up his hands in a surrender gesture as Freddy quickly looked between the two and said, "And I'm going to end it!"

"Then how smart are you?" Mike bravely countered. "Can you at least solve a riddle?"

He didn't know how this had come up, but Mike wasn't about to keep asking questions about Math, Chemistry, Physics, and whatever else came into his mind. Yet, the effort to pull a riddle out of him was going to be damn near impossible, but if it were to cause an argument then it had to be done. Arguments made great distractions indeed.

Freddy growled in annoyance, "Just say it and we'll answer it so that we'll finally stuff you."

He took a step back to give Mike some space, "So tell me, what your riddle is?"

Damn, Mike thought about the first riddle that came to mind, "What is the similarity between a raven and a writing desk?"

Silence filled the room as Mike begun to internally slap himself. Goddamn it, of course he would pick that verse.

The look on Bonnie's face looked still, as if the animatronic was in deep thought. Freddy had also gone silent, for he had not been expecting that sort of question.

"I'm a bird," the three boys turned to look at Chica who was still guarding the door. She looked a bit tired of their fighting and a bit fidgety for some action already.

"That's pretty obvious," Bonnie remarked.

"It doesn't really help solve the problem," Freddy agreed.

"But maybe it's useful?" Chica took a step away from the door and approached the other animatronics.

"I don't think so Chica." Bonnie shook his head with an unreadable expression on his face.

"But have can a bird and a piece of wood be similar?" Freddy readdressed the situation. "I mean, both are…are not alike in any way!"

"Maybe we're looking at his all wrong," Bonnie looked between the two. "Let's say that a raven lives in the woods and a writing desk is made of wood."

"Maybe that's right!" Freddy exclaimed.

"But can't desks not be made out of wood?" Chica was now standing next to the other two band members.

Bonnie groaned, "I guess that is right."

Freddy made a frown, "This might be something that we just can't solve, I'm afraid."

"We should get help from Foxy!" said Bonnie.

"Nah, that old guy would probably just start telling knot jokes again." Chica shook her head.

"How old is this riddle any-" the bear had turned to look at Mike but the security guard was gone, "-way?"

He growled, causing his voice box to glitch up, "Get him!"

Mike, at the moment, was trying to run as carefully as he could around the long tables in the main room and get back to his office as quickly as he could. The curtains were drawn closed over Pirate's Cove, but any sort of suspicious sound could easily make Foxy begin to peek out. He was thankful that the intense arguing back in Parts and Services hadn't drawn the attention of the animatronic fox yet.

But it was too soon to say that, because when Mike was about to finish crossing through the area of tables, a mechanical roar escaped from the backroom and made Mike freeze in his tracks. He turned around to see Freddy Fazbear crash into the doorway to Parts and Services before going into a run with Bonnie and Chica close behind. Foxy, startled by the noise, peeked his head out of the cove. The fox took one look at the mess before returning back into his den.

Mike quickly turned back around and ran faster, not caring about how much sound he made now. He ducked into the east hall and sprinted towards the office. Freddy was busy crashing into tables and stomping on party hats due to his immense size but Bonnie and Chica were faster and were just entering the hallway, behind Mike.

Bonnie was closer, trying to lunge and grab Mike but the security guard was five steps ahead and getting ready to make a right. Chica was two steps behind Bonnie and shrieking as she began to try and pass Bonnie.

Mike ducked and flung his arms out to the right, grabbing onto the office's door frame and swinging himself into the room. Bonnie also grabbed onto the door frame but slipped on his large feet. Chica crashed into Bonnie and the rabbit unclasped the door frame in surprise as the two tumbled into the east corner.

Mike took his chance and slammed his hands down on both of the door buttons, shielding him from harm from the animatronics outside. Hearing the crash of the animatronic bunny and chic, Mike flinched and peeked out the right widow to see Chica biting Bonnie's leg and Bonnie under her trying to stop Chica's leg from kicking him in the face.

"Get off of me, Bonnie! I need to break into the office!" Chica had stopped biting Bonnie and was now trying to shove herself out of this mess.

Bonnie cried out in pain as Chica's other leg thrashed into his face, "Get off of me Chica!"

Mike took a break from the window and went back to his upturned chair and tablet, trying to clean up the office. The chair only looked tipped over but the tablet looked like it was knocked off the desk. He picked up the tablet and saw that the screen was still working but the screen would go dark randomly. Mike rubbed at the edges of it and saw scratches, much to his annoyance.

A few hurried footsteps and glitched grunts led him to look out the left window and see Freddy Fazbear approach the closed door. Mike gulped, seeing that Freddy wasn't looking too happy.

Freddy punched the left door, making Mike scrunch his shoulders and eep in fright. The large bear then trudged back to the window and knocked both of his fists on it, threatening Mike.

"You think that you-you're so smart." Freddy's voice was surprisingly calm, but his voice box was showing otherwise. "This is just the fourth night; watch yo-yo-your back."

He slowly let his fists drag down on the thick glass and let them fall to the sides. Freddy then began to slowly trudge away, his footsteps echoing down the dark corridor.

Mike let out a heavy sigh, not realizing before that he had been poking a hornet's nest. If he were to survive this job then he would have to at least stay awake and not make fun of his 'fellow employees'.

He checked the time and saw that it was almost ten minutes until his shift was over and that he had thirty percent power left. Yawning, Mike decided to just relax and wait the last ten minutes out.

Mike took off his work jacket and bundled up; he then laid down on the tiled floor and put his jacket under his head. If he was to try and relax then there was no shame in trying to get comfortable right?

Yet Mike couldn't get himself comfortable, knowing that he would have to survive at least one more night here.

* * *

><p><strong> I swear that the part where Mike is silently running between the tables is funnier in my head.<strong>

** Since this chapter was more on the fun side, I'll try and make the next one more serious and help advance the plot a little more.**


	6. Valentina Fowles

** Hey I'm back! Sorry for the small hiatus but I had to work on other stories and schoolwork.**

** This chapter may look short but I'm trying to advance the plot some more. I've also made a cover image, but it's just a WIP so far.**

* * *

><p>There were plenty of things going through Mike's mind during the day.<p>

He didn't have work today so he spent much of his time sleeping, to make sure he wouldn't have a repeat of last night. Another part of his day was spent studying and checking out the news in his social life.

No matter how far he tried to distract himself, Mike would always come back to the conclusion that he was probably either going to lose his sanity or die tonight. There were a lot of things to get himself protected against the animatronics but he always came back to the 'but I need money!' and 'they're going to take off whatever damages I do to them from my paycheck!'

There was no doubt about it: he was fucked.

He couldn't say goodbye, he couldn't really tell anyone about what was going on at night, and there would be no one to know how he had died. Mike now understood why the pay was so low, because they didn't want to pay so much for chicken feed.

Before Mike went to his car for his shift, he packed a can soda into his book bag along with another surprise in store. He decided to walk towards his shift, trying to make himself at least fell much more aware of his world before he couldn't see it all like this again. Mike would sometimes stop and stare up at the black sky, disappointed that he would find streaks of blue in it from the city lights which led to him not finding any stars in the sky.

It was a very sad thought to think that someone would want to see their loved ones before they died, to Mike. What he wanted to see was the stars, because it was something that he never got to see every day. He wanted to one day lay on a hill, in the countryside and away from any large lights, at night by himself and look up at the sky. Mike really wanted to see the far reaches of outer space with his own eyes before he died; he wanted to see the bundles of stars and nebulas out there at least once.

But it was something that would never happen.

Mike stood in front of the empty pizzeria, sucking in the sight for a moment before he opened the doors and locked them behind. Thoughts pulled at the back of his head.

"You're not that desperate for the money."

"Who cares if you can't take that class."

"Leave now and be back at six, no one will ever know that you left."

"Why are you still here?"

Why was he still here? Why hadn't Mike quit after his third night? What had made him stay?

He slowly walked to the back and sat down in the swivel chair before putting his bag down, taking a few things out. Mike quickly slapped himself in the face to wake up and be aware for his final night on the job. Shaking his head, Mike became grounded to the office and was ready for whatever challenges awaited him.

Four animatronics, two doors, limited power, one night watchman.

This was going to be fun.

On cue, the clocked rolled onto midnight and his shift had started. The phone rang a few minutes later and the tape rolled.

What was said on the phone…was something Mike would never want to hear twice.

It was like the voice in his first nightmare after his first shift here, very demonic, whispery, metallic, and screechy. Whatever it was said very incoherent words through the message, sometimes crossed in with what sounded like an animatronic screech.

The message didn't last long, for only after thirty seconds, the animatronic screeches finally cut it off and made Mike grind his teeth in annoyance at how loud they were as the message ended.

So that was that, Mike thought, this was a game not only about killer animatronics and dead security guards, but a matter of something more. He hadn't always believed in superstition but maybe there was something a bit more supernatural going on.

Mike was then alerted to the sound of quick footsteps in the west hall; he lunged for the left door button and successfully brought the door down. He head a few bangs on the door before checking the lights to see that the coast was clear.

The night guard checked the cameras and saw both Bonnie and Chica approaching, deciding to open up the left door and listen for their robotic footsteps. Listening, Mike figured that the animatronics were going to be faster tonight. It only took a minute before the two reached his doors, but thankfully Mike was smart enough to close the doors just before their arrival.

The pattern was a key for the night; for he knew Bonnie and Chica acted similarly and would wait by the doors instead of barging in like Foxy or Freddy. All Mike had to do was check Pirate's cove regularly, measure Freddy's movements, and listen for the other two.

He was doing well so far, for it was only two in the morning and he had sixty five percent power left. Bonnie had had come to the door at least eight times and Chica six, Foxy had run up and banged on his left door four times, and Freddy had been blocked once so far.

Mike thought that he was doing fine, a bit sweaty, yes, and that he needed to pee, but he was doing fine. The last four shifts had been lessons to him, but now tonight was the test where he had to put what he had learned to the test. Everything went from making sure he had around fifty percent power left around three am and that he had to memorize the appearances and timings of the animatronics.

Mike had studied like his life depended on it, literally.

At three o'clock, Mike was starting to slip up. He had nearly missed the door switch for when Foxy had bolted down the hall again, Freddy's arm came from the right door way soon after and startling Mike. Yet he recovered soon after and was back on track. Granted, he was still feeling quite tired, but it was more from exhaustion and stress.

Five o'clock was when everything fell apart. Mike was at the desk and switching through the cameras for Freddy just as Foxy disappeared back towards Pirate's Cove. Everything looked fine, seeing that Bonnie was off in Parts and Services and that Chica was staring at Mike in the cafeteria.

It was then when Mike felt a sudden tug, as if he had been pulled forwards. His front fell forward and Mike's chin hit the desk, the tablet falling from his grasp and hitting the floor for what felt like the one-millionth time this week.

Mike's vision went dark as faces flashes across his eyes; he screamed and clutched his head as the animatronics perked their heads in his direction. There were three pictures flipping over his eyesight, Freddy's head but with normal human eyes that were bloodshot, Bonnie's head but his eyes were missing and the spaces were soulless and black, and the words 'it's me' in computer script.

He didn't know what could have triggered this, since Mike had been prone to hallucinations before. His hallucinations, per say, were a touchy subject for him. What he could say about them was that they started appearing soon after his father had left him and his mother. Even after seventeen years it was quite a touchy subject. Mike had taken his medication with his dinner, so hallucinations shouldn't be a problem with him at the moment.

The night watchman continued to scream in agony as he bolted out of his chair and stood on shaky legs as the images kept on flashing through his head. He didn't care about his surroundings anymore, but why the images kept on playing over and over again through his head.

Time passed and Mike's vision began to clear, the darkness fading by the images still flashing. There was a metal groaning kind of noise and Mike turned to see Bonnie dip under the doorway and into the office, the animatronic's jaws wide.

All Mike saw was Bonnie's terrible dark face staring into his soul, the empty eyes gaining a tiny white light the longer Bonnie was in Mike's frame of vision. The face loomed in closer to Mike's, getting ready to emit a terrible scream.

Mike arched his eyes and screamed up at Bonnie in anger, letting go of his hair and curling his fist before dropping them to his sides. Bonnie was surprised by the tiny human in front of him and took a step back, nearly bonking his head on the door frame. Mike then took his chance and tackled Bonnie out of the office, still screaming all the way. The rabbit was still very surprised at the sudden act and gave a weak noise out of being uncomfortable with the current situation.

He was pushed onto the Supply Closet's door before Mike ran back into the office and shut the door, still screaming.

Mike returned to find Freddy's large bulk about to enter the office, the bear's face flashing to the bloodshot-eyed image and back. In utter surprise, Mike instantly kicked Freddy's chest and stumbled back a few steps, making Freddy scooch back past the door frame, stunned. Mike took his chance and also kicked the door button and slam Freddy out of the office for the fifth time tonight.

Before he knew it, the world had gone black and he was falling. Mike fell onto the floor, his vision going from a blurry white to a fading black, trying to fight back whatever type of drowsiness that was ailing him. It must have taken him forever to get up, because when he made it back to his desk, the power went out.

The doors bolted back into their slots as the lights and fan died, silencing his hearing and sight. He gasped in shock at what had just occurred before instantly trying not to slap himself in stupidity.

Everything was quiet for a surprisingly long period of time until there was a faint sound of padded footsteps coming from the west hallway made Mike's stomach drop like a stone. Someone was coming.

The footsteps stopped right outside his door, just like Bonnie's first visit during the week, and made Mike think that it was Bonnie at first. There was still a period of silence until a loud click resounded through the building and the animatronic outside of the office's face lit up.

It was Freddy, staring into his office with a smirking look on his face. The jingle that Mike had heard before began to play like a loud music box.

Freddy just stood as still as a statue as the jingle played, eyeing Mike with hungry satisfaction. At this point, the security guard had fallen onto his back in a blind panic, trying to pick himself back up. He cried out in terror as the large robotic bear began to sing along.

"Hello young night guard," his voice was slow and creepy enough to send shivers down Mike's spine, "it seems that you're all out of power."

Mike kicked himself backwards until his back was against the wall, "You should have taken the warnings with heed, because no one is going to save you now!"

The young night watcher screamed as he closed his eyes, trying to imagine that Freddy would just leave if he wasn't looking at him. "It's so sad to say goodbye, but hopefully you've said them already."

Mike was shivering as Freddy continued to sing his goodbye song, "Parting is such sweet sorrow…"

The next thing he knew, the lights in the entire facility (Freddy's included) went out like someone flipped a switch, making Mike scream in terror as he was now witnessing a new level of horror. Slow sounds of padded footsteps drew nearer to him, making him cry out in exhaustion as he could feel a large presence looming over him.

A large hand was hovering over his head, slowly making its way down, towards his throat.

Ding-dong-dong-ding-ding-dong-dong-ding.

"Yay!"

A car rolled into the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria parking lot and parked in one of the front spaces, the headlights shining into the locked pizzeria. The windows were shaded from the outside to prevent anyone from looking into the restaurant, so the driver couldn't see into the building with the intense lights from her car.

Valentina turned the car off, the headlights dimming; she turned in her seat and fished out her small knapsack that was sitting on the passenger's side of the car. She grumbled something about how she could be sleeping in on a Saturday morning as she yanked out her phone.

Valentina had received a message from Richard this morning, right around ten after six, where he had rudely woken her up just to get her to 'work' early. She had thrown her phone across the room when she had seen who had texted her, in anger, she got out of bed and picked her phone back up to see what the message was.

God she hated that man, but he had her leashed to his wrist.

She got out of her car as she checked her phone; it read 'six fifty-five' as she read over the message again. Richard had told her to get the fuses checked for the day, since the pizzeria was having a maximum of ten birthday parties today. The animatronics were going to be needed more than ever and so was the stage, so it was up to Valentina to make sure there was enough power to last for the day before the restaurant opened.

She walked up to the front doors in a grumpy mood and unlocked the two locks with one of the spare keys in her jacket. Valentina walked in, turned on the spare lights, and walked towards the Parts and Services room, her heels clicking against the clean tiles.

The police officer in training nodded to the animatronics behind the curtains as she opened the door and walked towards the locked door from within the room. She quickly brought out another spare key and unlocked the door.

It didn't take long to get into the basement and find the fuse box and power supply, switching a few controls to make sure everything was good for the day. She then trudged back upstairs and locked the door behind her before texting Richard that she was done and to not bother her for the rest of the day.

Valentina walked out of the back room and walked back across the main room to head towards her car.

A faint moaning sound stopped her from reaching the front doors, however, and caused her to turn towards the long east hallway. The sound must have come from there.

Just to make sure the new security guard hadn't done his job or had shirked work, Valentina began to walk back towards the dining hall and took a left into the long hallway. She grumbled, imagining if someone had snuck in just to fool around for shits and giggles, such behavior really irked her.

Valentina walked into the main office and found that someone that shouldn't be here at this hour was here. She raised an eyebrow as she found Mike Schmidt on the ground, passed out from exhaustion, it seemed.

Val walked over to him and looked at his quiet face, "Hey."

She was met with no response before she kicked him, lightly, "Get up."

Still nothing, she looked around the office and saw that there must have been some sort of struggle. The tablet was slightly scratched and had TV static on the screen, some of Mike's belonging where scattered on the table, and Mike himself looked a little beat-up.

Mike then lifted his head and groaned, trying to open his eyes. This surprised Valentina and made her frown disintegrate a little, seeing him in a helpless state. She knew the penalties for being caught sleeping on the job and they weren't pretty.

She squat down next to him and gently slapped his face, "Hey, come on, you got to get moving."

Still nothing. Man this guy slept like a rock.

Valentina then sighed, seeing that she was free for the entire morning, she decided to take this poor sap back to his home.

She flipped him over and searched his pockets for his wallet. Valentina found it in his back right pocket and opened it before fishing out Mike's licenses.

Memorizing his address, Valentina put the cards back into their places and slipped his wallet back into his pocket. Getting up, she then stuffed whatever looked like Mike's stuff into his bag and slung the bag over her shoulder. She then flipped him back over and lifted Mike up, bridal style, carrying out of the office and towards the doors.

Val set him up to lay down in the back seats with his bag before she got into the drivers seat and rolled out of the parking lot. She charted the course to Mike's apartment through her head and headed in that direction. It took only a few minutes to drive there and find an empty parking spot.

Valentina parked and went to one of the backseat doors to try and shake him awake. When she had no luck, again, Val just dug through his pockets and found the apartment key for his complex, three-zero-three. She picked him and his bag back up again and headed up the nearest flight of stairs.

The young cop unlocked his door and trudged inside, dropping Mike on his couch and his bag next to him. She sniffed at the bad smell coming from his fridge (probably Mike's rotten take away food that he had forgotten to eat last week) before going into Mike's bedroom to grab Mike's bed sheets and to return to fling them unto him.

Valentina tucked him in, making sure that he was at least warm. She turned Mike's head to his side, in case he got sick.

Making sure that he was at least still alive, Valentina sat down next to him and decided to wait for at leas five minutes. She took out a cigarette and lighter, knowing well that she deserved a moment of thought.

Valentina lit her cigarette and put away the lighter before she began to smoke. It was a terrible habit, but it was something to help her cope with some past troubles.

She breathed out a long wisp of smoke, away from the tired night guard, and sighed. Valentina knew that it was too early to be dealing with such things on a Saturday morning. Normally she would be sleeping in until noon, tired of the week's assignments or training from school, and eat a cold bowl of cereal in front of some random program on her television set. The rest of the day would be a blur full of either running errands or catching up on schoolwork.

In a simpler form, Valentina didn't have any friends. Or, she didn't want to make anymore since her last one had left her. She just lived a lonely life.

Mike groaned in his sleep, smelling the cigarette smoke in disgust. He adjusted himself before falling back into the couch to sleep some more.

Val looked at him and sighed again before standing up and taking her leave. Mike was safe, sleeping, quiet, allowing her to feel at ease as she had done her part to keep him safe from the management in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a bit of foreshadowing with Valentina but I don't want to say too much. She's not really the other OC but more of a human character who becomes really important to Mike. Also, I guess I should make it clear that she's Richard 'Ricky' Fowles' daughter, meaning that her last name is also Fowles.<strong>

** I'm also naming other members of staff at Fazbear's after youtubers who've played FNAF. You've seen Mark 'Markiplier' and Felix 'PewDiePie' have made appearances already.**


End file.
